


Three Men and Some Babies

by Madi_Multi_3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Road Trips, Siblings, Toddlers, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madi_Multi_3/pseuds/Madi_Multi_3
Summary: When Zara and Roman Wilkinson along with Jack Kline get de-aged by a witch, What will Sam, Dean, and Castiel do to turn them back to normal
Kudos: 1





	Three Men and Some Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Zara and Roman are both teenagers (about 15)
> 
> The story takes place around season 13-14
> 
> This is the first Supernatural story I've finished so hopefully it's kinda good.

Zara’s POV 

My twin brother Roman and I are step-siblings to Sam and Dean Winchester. Our mom and their dad were married for a short time before she passed. Our dad died years before our mom and since we have no other immediate family, Sam and Dean have basically become our guardians because we didn’t see much of John Winchester before he died. And even though we don’t always have the happiest moments together, I’m super lucky to have some sort of a family. 

I’m woken up by a knock at my door and I see Dean standing in the doorway.

“ Morning kiddo, I made breakfast if you want some, also get dressed we got a case” 

“ What is it?” 

“ Pancakes, real bacon…, not that fake crap Sam wants“ 

“ Not the food Dean, the case!”

“Oh, Some missing people all over town and a bit in Columbia, Missouri that might be connected, also a lot of abandoned kids, it might be our thing” 

“ Alright give me like 20 minutes” 

He shuts my door again so I can get dressed. I throw on some black denim shorts, a black tank top, and red and black flannel before joining the boys in the kitchen.

“ Morning guys!” I say to Roman, Sam, and Jack.

“ Morning Zara! Are you alright? You slept later than usual” 

“ Yeah I’m fine Jack, I guess it’s just a slow morning” 

“ Well get some food and wake up cause we got work to do, WOO!” Dean says.

I look at everyone shocked as I say “ How much coffee did he drink!” and the others laugh. 

After I finish eating I go to get my bag out of my closet and I knock over a box I’ve never seen before. The only thing that comes out of the box is a big crystal. I quickly take a step back and just stare at it as it glows a lavender color. Just then my brother and Jack walk by my door and come into my room as they see me with a bewildered look on my face. 

Jack says “ Zara… What is that?”. 

“ I don’t know but it started glowing so I don’t wanna know”

My brother then walks over to it and says “ What could possibly happen?!” And picks up the stone. 

Jack and I run over both trying to grab the stone away from Roman.

BANG! 

Dean’s POV 

I hear an explosion from down the hall so I run until I end up at Zara’s room. I immediately can’t believe what I’m looking at. 

“Son of a bitch!, SAMMY!” 

“ WHAT?!” 

“ COME TO ZARA’S ROOM NOW!” 

Seconds later Sam enters the room and sees the same thing I do “Oh my god!”. 

Three children are sitting on the floor, in the same clothes Zara, Roman, and Jack were wearing before. The possibilities run through my head and I come to the conclusion that I'm pretty sure they got turned into toddlers. 

“ Dude what happened?!”

“ I don’t know Sam, but now we have three children to take care of!” 

“ Sam? Dean? Where are you? I’m in the Library!” 

“ Aww shit it’s Cas, grab some children Sammy”

Zara says “ De De De!!!” And makes grabby hands at me. I grab her as Sam grabs the boys. 

“ Hi, Sammy!!!” She says waving back at Sam and giggling. 

He says “ Hi sweetheart” clearly still not over our situation right now.

Cas immediately looks confused as we enter the room and put the kids on the floor and they all say “Cas!!!”.

“ Umm, Hello little ones… Dean..., who are these children?!” 

“ Jack, Roman, and Zara” 

“ How is that possible?!” 

“ We don’t know but I definitely see how it connects to our case today” 

Zara gets up and walks to stand by Cas’s feet and makes little noises while making grabby hands at him. He turns his head to the side while continuing to stare at her. Tears start to form in her eyes as Cas looks over to me “ Did I upset her!?”. “ A little..., she probably just wants you to hold her”. “ Oh! Ok...,” he says picking Zara up and wiping her tears. She then gets her smile back and wraps her little arms around Cas making him and myself smile a little. 

“ Oh my goodness! Look at these munchkins!. I look over at the door and see Sam standing with Rowena. 

“ Hello!” Jack says waving at her. 

“ Hello there Jack, Hello twins, and hello Dean and Castiel” 

“ Rowena... no offense, but what the hell are you doing here?” 

“ Well Dean, Samuel called me and told me about the children, I’m not quite sure if it’s a witch situation but I could still possibly help” 

“ We just found out! When did you have time to call?!” 

“ He just called and I poofed myself over here right quick” 

“ Alright..., Well we’re gonna need to get them some stuff cause we don’t know how long they’ll be stuck like this” 

“ Alright I’ll head to Missouri and see if I can find anything to help you boys”

“ Ok, we’ll head there and pick up some stuff on the way... Today is gonna be a long day boys and girls!” 

Sam’s POV

“ Jack you have to keep your shoes on!” Cas says while Jack whines. We haven’t even made it out the door yet and they're already getting difficult. 

“ Where have you been?!” Dean says to me as I walk out of the bunker with Roman in my arms. 

“ I was trying to get him ready but he fell asleep” 

“ Ok, Zara are you ready?”

“ Yeah De!”

“ She’s way happier than normal Zara! Alright let’s go”

Cas hops in the back of the car partially to look after the kids and partially because the impala only has enough room for him to be in the back. 

After a couple of minutes of being on the road, I hear Zara speak from the backseat.

“ I hafta pee!!!”

Dean and I both groan, I think to myself that we should have known this was gonna be an issue from the beginning. 

“Can you hold it kiddo?!” Dean says looking into his mirror but I don’t think her answer is going to be yes since she’s violent kicking her legs.

“ No…” 

“ I hafta pee too!” Jack says. 

“ Son of a bitch… hold on!”

While Dean tries to find a rest stop I facetime Jody because she’s one of the few people we know that might be able to help us with this.

“ Hey Jody”

“ Hey, guys, what’s up?!”

“ Well, we currently have a new case... And it kinda includes kids and we need some help.” I say as I show Jody the backseat and she gasps. “ Are those kids who I think they are?”.

“ Yep, and we were kinda helping you could tell us some stuff we need for them... We don’t exactly know how old they are so It’s gonna be difficult” Dean says.

“ Ok, so can they use the bathroom on their own? And can they walk on their own?”

“ Two of them just told us they had to go but I’m still thinking not completely, and yes” 

“ Alright then I would guess they are about 3 years old, you’ll have to pay attention to their habits cause some of them may sleep or eat more and whatnot” 

“ Thanks, Jody”

“ No problem, call me if you need me” 

“ Dean… The kids really need to urinate” Cas says as we look back to see both of them squirming more than before and Roman still sleeping.

“ Ok, ok, give me 5 minutes!”

Dean’s POV

I cannot tell you how fast I pulled into the rest stop parking lot cause if one of these kids makes a mess in my car I swear!

“ Cas can you watch Roman while Sam and I take them to the bathroom?”

“ Yes Dean I can handle it”

“ Alright good!” I say as Sam and I grab Jack and Zara respectively.

“ De!” Zara says kicking her legs into my side just as Jack was now doing to Sam. 

“ Hold on sweetheart!” 

Sam and I head straight for the men’s room and we take them both into stalls

“Zara if you keep moving I can’t get your shorts off!” 

She stops moving just long enough for me to sit her down before she peed. I honestly let out a sigh of relief as I turn around to give her a little privacy and I laugh at Sam in another stall. 

“ Jack don’t touch that!...” “Stop moving before it goes everywhere”

“ De I done!” 

“ Alright! let’s wash those hands”

Sam and Jack walk out close behind Zara and I as we meet back with Cas who is holding Roman as he’s just now waking up.

“I Hungry” is the first thing he says 

“ Damn, a kid after my own heart..., I think I saw a Walmart and restaurant down the road”

Sam shakes his head in agreeance “ Alright let’s go”.

We only have to drive about 5 minutes down the road before reaching a little diner “ Alright what should we get the little ankle bitters to eat”. 

“ Dean..., do the children actually bit ankles? That does not seem safe!”

“ They probably could…, but it’s just an expression Cas”

“ Oh, that’s good!”

“ We should probably just get chicken nuggets or something…, make it easy on ourselves,” Sam says.

I say “ Good thinking Sammy” while patting him on the shoulder while he gives me a side-eye.

We get the kids some chicken nuggets and juice, I get a burger and fry, while Sam gets some fancy-ass salad.

It takes about an hour to get the kids out of the restaurant mainly because of Jack and Roman.

Everything started off peaceful until Roman picked up a chicken nugget and threw it at Jack. Then of course they went back and forth until they ran out of food to throw. Sam and I tried to calm them down while Cas was now holding Zara and trying to stop her from crying.

“ Cas I don wike it!” she says while Cas wipes her tears for the second time today.

“ Don’t cry Zara! I’ll watch over you, No one will hurt you” 

“ You two need to cut it out! Your making Zara upset and you're in public!” 

“ I sowwy De...” 

“ I sowwy too...”

“ Good! Now let’s go!” 

“ De... I hafta pee” Roman says clearly afraid that I’ll be mad.

“ Alright fine…” I try to say in a chill manner since this is the first time he’s asked to go so far.

I throw Sam the car keys and take Roman to the bathroom before we head to Walmart.

Sam’s POV

This case is starting to get more and more stressful by the minute. All of the kids and all three of us are falling apart and it’s only been a couple of hours. Hopefully, now that they’ve eaten and gone to the bathroom and stuff we can get a move on.

As soon as we get in the store we grab 2 big carts. We’re not sure how much stuff we’ll actually need to buy but we at least have one cart for stuff while the kids sit in the other. 

Even though I was praying we’d make it out of this store without more issues, Jack starts reaching for something on the shelf near us. I look over to see a little toy car kinda similar looking to the impala. 

“Ca we ge toys?!”

Dean turns to him “ No Jack, you guys don’t need toys”

“ Why?!?! I WANT ONE!” 

“ HEY! Watch your tone!” 

“ De PWEASE!!!” He says now balling his eyes out” 

“ ALRIGHT! All of you can get 1 toy!” 

“ Tha you De!!!” he says immediately stopping his crying. 

“ Yeah yeah, your welcome, freakin melodramatic,” he says saying the last part quietly. 

Cas hands Jack the car he was reaching for and gives the same one to Roman while I hand Zara a stuffed dog she cuddles to her chest. 

“ How much supplies do we really need to get?”

“ I don’t know, maybe just some food and medicine type stuff, I hoping we don’t need pull-ups or anything,” Dean says.

“ I don’t think we will, we haven’t had any incidents, we might wanna get them all at least one change of clothes or something” 

I can’t totally tell if Dean was listening to me talk as we walk into an isle of snacks and he starts knocking things in one of the carts. 

“ Dean! We don’t need all of those snacks!” 

“ Maybe I do Sam!!! It’s been a long day! Imma get beer too!”

I look over at the kids in the other cart cause I hear giggling.

“ Cas! Don’t open all of that!” I say as he keeps open different snacks to give to the kids

“ My apologies Sam! They kept reaching for it!”

I sigh to myself as I feel a tug on my jacket sleeve “ Sammy?!” 

“ What’s wrong Zara?”

She stands in the cart before saying “ I hafta pee...”

“ Again!!!”

“ Um-hum! Rewwy bad!”

“ Ok!, Guys, I’m gonna take her to the bathroom, please stay out of trouble…”

Dean scoffs “ I’m offended that you even said that!”

My eyes roll to the back of my head before Zara whines and I pick her up out of the cart.

Cas’s POV

Soon after Sam takes Zara to urinate I notice something off about Roman.

“Dean.. does something seem off about Roman to you?” 

“ Uhh, not really… he’s probably still tired or something” 

I place my hand on his forehead and he feels incredibly hot.

“ Dean I think he’s sick!” 

“ Cas calm down! He’s fine!”

As soon as Dean finished speaking Roman leaned over the cart and threw up on the floor.

“ Son of a bitch! Cas watch them, I'm gonna get some medicine and clothes for the three of them. Also, text Sam and tell him what happened!” 

“ Ok Dean” 

I take out my cellphone to text Sam but he comes back to the isle we were in with Zara on his side and makes a shocked looking face at the incident. 

“ What happened?! We were gone for like 5 minutes!” 

“ I think he’s sick, he’s burning up and of course the vomit on the floor, Dean went to get some supplies” 

“ Yeah, I can see that…” 

Dean then returns to the group “ Let’s pay for this stuff and get out of here before something else happens, also do we need to put him in something cause he can not puke In my Baby!” 

“ We can clean the car if that happens!” 

“ If that happens, you two are cleaning it cause I told you so!” 

Sam’s eyes roll back into his head before we all head to the front of the store to check out. 

Dean’s POV

We finally get to a motel after a couple more hours. I’m so damn happy that all three of them slept through the rest of the ride cause I needed a break. As we enter our room Sam takes Roman into the bathroom to clean him up a bit and get him some medicine. When they reenter the room we get a knock on the door and I open it to see Rowena standing there.

“ Hello Boys! How is the babysitting going?!” 

“ Just peachy, You got any leads for us?”

“ Yes, I think I’ve found the “headquarters”, I haven’t seen magic like this in years! It’s very complex. I also think their keeping the people that have been turned into children so this might be a wee bit more difficult” 

“ Alright give me the location and Sam and I will go check it out...”

“ Dean I should come too, if this is as dangerous as Rowena says you need all the help you can get”

“ Cas, you and Rowena should stay here with the kids, we can’t bring them along and we might need someone as backup if something does happen”

“ So if something does happen… How will I know to come look for you”

“ I don’t know… I guess trust your gut, c'mon Sammy were burning daylight”

I grab my keys and Sam and I are out the door again.

Cas’s POV 

Children are very interesting. Some have way more energy like Zara and Roman at the moment as they run around the room and try to get Rowena and I to play with them. We both agree to play but I remind them to be quiet so we don’t wake up Roman who is sleeping off his sickness.

Zara runs over to Rowena and puts her stuffed animal near her face while making animal noises “ Ro e a look! My doggie like you!” 

“ Yes, I see! It’s very cute Zara!” 

She now runs over to me repeating her actions with Rowena “My doggie wike you too Cas!” 

“ That’s good Zara!” I say confused as she stops moving for a moment “ Is something wrong Zara?” 

“ I hafta go potty Cas…” 

“ Oh ok! Do you need help?”

“ Yes pwease!!”

“ Rowena I’ll be right back…”

“ Take your time Cas, I can handle Jack,” she says gesturing to him playing with his toy on the floor.

Just as Zara finishes urinating my phone rings “ Dean?”. 

“Hello Castiel… Dean’s not available right now and neither is Sam…” 

“ Who is this?!” I say to the old sounding British woman on the phone. 

“ My name is Ethel Hansen”

“ Should I know you?!”

“ Let’s just say I’m the reason your “children” are even younger now, and I’m thinking Sam and Dean will like to be little as well hahaha!”

“ Why are you doing this?!”

“ That is none of your business Castiel! If you want a chance to turn all of your friends back… come to the location I’m sending you and you’ll get further instructions… bye-bye Castiel”

I hang up the phone and turn to Rowena “ I’ll be back” 

“ No no no! Where are you going? I can’t stay here with these three?! Also what if something happens to you?!”

“ First of all, you care if I get hurt and second I can’t bring them to a fight where they can’t fight!”

“ I’m not totally heartless Castiel! And I’ll agree to stay outside of the location with the children but I’m not letting you go alone!”

“ Fine, let’s go before Sam and Dean get hurt…”

I hijack a car like Dean taught me how to do and drive to the location. Rowena stays in the car with the kids while I slowly go inside. 

“ Hello Castiel! Took you long enough!”

“ Where are my friends?!”

“ MICHAEL! Bring me the Winchesters” 

A man who I assume is Micheal walks out carrying two children and all I can say is “ Oh no!” 

“ Hi Cas!” Dean says while Sam just waves at me. 

The man sets the kids on the floor and they walk to me. 

“ I hafta go potty!” Dean says crossing his legs 

I sigh knowing I can’t deal with more children right now so I guide them outside to where Rowena is and I turn back to the witch.

“How do I turn them back!”

“ Beat me in a duel and I’ll turn back your friends and all of the other people I turned, you lose and they’ll possibly stay like that forever…”

I pull out my angle blade “Deal” and then I immediately charge at Ethel but she throws me slightly across the floor. 

I try to come at her again and again but I can’t seem to get close enough to touch her. I’m now laying on the floor, struggling to get up.

“ You give up yet Castiel?! You can’t beat me!”

“ No! But I can!” 

Just then Rowena walks in and throws some sort of magic from her hands. The witch counteracts her magic and their forces combine to push against each other. I get up and run behind Ethel and stab her back making her fall and then get pushed back from Rowena’s magic. Jus the we hear a big “BOOM” and look outside to see everyone back to normal and some people in the warehouse as well. I walk to Ethel and make sure her hands are restrained and ask her “ Why did you do all of this!?” 

“ I wanted children all right! Mine were killed years ago and I wanted more kids of my own!” 

Before I can respond to her she vanishes into thin air and I shrug it off before I join Rowena to find the others outside.

“ Cas! Rowena! What happened?!” Zara says 

“ You all got turned into young children and when Sam and Dean tried to come save you so did they”

“ That is one of the weirdest things I’ve heard in a while,” Roman says.

“ Thank you all for saving us,” Jack says, and Zara and Roman murmur in agreement. 

“ Ok, we can share more thank yous on the way back to the hotel, let’s go!” Dean says walking to his car.

“ Dude why are you in such a rush!” Sam says.

“ I gotta piss all of the sudden but I don’t know why! Now let’s go!!”

Everyone laughs as we pile into 2 cars and drive back to the bunker that night.


End file.
